Christmas Day
by itsmeAN
Summary: Bahkan ronamu tampak lebih bersinar dari gemerlap lampu pohon natal. / KaiSoo / Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo / Drabble / Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!


Malam itu salju pertama tahun ini turun ke bumi. Menyeliputi sebuah kota dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit juga gemerlap lampu sana-sini.

Disebuah apartement mewah diantara kerumunan gedung tinggi lainnya, lebih tepatnya dibalkon salah satu kamar disana. Berdiri seorang pria berparas tinggi yang tengah diam memandang langit malam yang mulai menjatuhkan satu persatu saljunya.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan berpegangan pada pagar balkon sebagai penopang disisinya. Wajahnya menengadah kelangit, kedua manik hitamnya menatap senang terhadap pemandangannya malam ini. Bibir tebal namun indahnya tertutup rapat, hanya sekedar mengulas senyum kecilnya.

Tampaknya hanya sekedar menikmati salju pertama malam itu, tapi siapa tahu apa yang sedaritadi ada dipikirannya.

"Masuklah, kau bisa memandang salju itu dari dalam." tegur seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang pria tersebut, -dengan secangkir coklat hangat dengan kepulan asap putih dan harum yang begitu menggoda kerongkongan ditangan kanannya.

Pria bersurai coklat tua itu menengok, kemudian terkekeh.

Sedangkan lelaki yang berukuran lebih kecil dari pria itu menyerahkan cangkir hangat itu kepada pria tinggi dihadapannya yang diterima dengan senyum manis pria tan itu.

.

.

"Hyung, salju pertama tahun ini telah turun."

"Hm, aku tahu."

"Aku selalu menyambut hari ini dengan senang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sepanjang malam natal akan penuh dengan perasaan berdebar dan kehangatan darimu."

"Bukannya setiap malam memang seperti itu?"

"Ini berbeda.." lelaki berparas manis itu menghentikan aktifitas meneguk coklat hangatnya sejenak, membiarkan lelaki lain disampingnya meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Dimalam natal aku merasakan hangat lebih darimu ditidurku. Bahkan salju siangpun dapat meleleh begitu cepat karena kehangatanmu yang begitu menyenangkan. Dimusim dingin yang panjang ini, hanya kau yang dapat memberiku kehangatan dan kebahagiaan luar biasa."

"Tch. Habiskan saja dulu minumanmu, Jongin." Kyungsoo, lelaki manis itu kembali meneguk minumannya begitu lamban dengan wajah tertunduk.

Jongin, -pria bersurai coklat tua itu menatap wajah _hyung_nya dengan senyum jahil. Lelaki yang ditatap pun meyadarinya, semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya bahkan berpaling kearah lain.

"Hyung, kau manis." Jongin semakin tersenyum senang menatap Kyungsoonya sekarang.

"Jangan menggodaku, Kim Jongin. Dasar bocah hitam!" seru Kyungsoo kesal. Ah, Kyungsoo tampaknya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jongin.

"Bahkan ronamu tampak lebih bersinar dari gemerlap lampu pohon natal." Oh, ternyata Jongin menyadari itu, -rona merah dan degup jantung Kyungsoo.

"Diamlah, Kim Jongin! Gyah! Aku membencimu!" Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, kenapa rasanya jadi begitu panas berada didekat pria hitam itu? Bahkan rasanya Kyungsoo hampir kehabisan oksigen jika terus bersamanya sekarang!

.

GREP.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat." gerakannya terhenti ketika dirasakannya sepasang tangan kekar melingkar dipinggang kecilnya, juga kepala bersurai coklat yang dengan seenaknya mendarat dibahu kiri Kyungsoo.

"Tch, bocah." desis Kyungsoo pelan. Sungguh, berani sumpah! Kyungsoo tengah menahan rona dan degup jantungnya mati-matian. Merasakan hangat dan nyaman dari pelukan favoritenya seperti ini. Ah, rasanya ia butuh oksigen lebih!

"Biar saja aku seperti anak kecil. Perasaan bahagia dan bersyukur seperti anak kecil dihari natal, kau sama halnya seperti hari natal." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan bergerak meraih bibir pink penuh milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungie."

"Lebih dari apa yang kau tahu, Jongin." dan keduanya pun terhanyut dalam kehangatannya ditengah dingin salju malam ini.

.

.

"Yack! Kau menggigit lidahku!"

"Kau tidak mau melepas!"

"Yak! Hyung! Apa salahnya?!"

"Kepalaku sakit, bodoh. Sudah minggir sana! Aku mau mencuci gelas!"

"Hyung-"

"Minggir, bocah hitam!"

"Yack! Kau bisa merusak ketampananku, hyung! Kyungsoo hyung! Baby kyungie!"

.

.

* * *

**_Apa ini?!...Yaa, sepintas terbayangkan seorang Jongin yang tengah menikmati malam sajlu pertama dibalkon kamar dengan senyum khasnya yang...ohmaygat ohmayno! sayatidakbisamendeskripsikanjelasnyatentangsenyumanmematikanmanusiatanini,God!3456789_**

**_Juga ditemani iringan lagu The First Snow,Christmas Day, juga Open Arms pluss beberapa chocolate cookies buatan my lovelymom3_**

**_Maaf jika cerita ini aneh,absurd,gasesuai yang kalian harapkan,dsb. Intinya saya berterimakasih sekali untuk kalian para readers (silent readers)yang sudah mau membaca karya kecilku:*_**

**_Mind to review, kawands345 Thankseu~_**

**_.xoxo_**


End file.
